


Solemnly Yours.

by enigma_scars



Series: LARRY LOVE ❤ [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, Other, Same-Sex Marriage, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: "I have loved you since I was sixteen."-Yours truly,Harry.♡.♡♡.♡♡.♡♡.♡♡.♡Or the one where, its Larry's 5th valentines day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: If you are into music and reading, then I believe you should look to these tracks to get a good feel. Your song -Elton John; Somebody to Love-Queen; Chasing Cars -Snow Patrol; Iris -The Goo Goo Dolls; Flawless, The beach, Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood; Sway -The kooks; Lots of Ed Sheeran; Counting Stars -One Republic; Two is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls; Lots of One Direction; Tunnel Vision -Mads Langer; and dont forget about Chet Baker's My Funny Valentine. And lots more but I am already going over board so I'll stop. Anyways, enjoy and do leave comments and votes maybe if you like it....)

 

 

 

_What is your substance, where off are you made,_

_That millions of strange shadows on you tend?_

_Since everyone hath every one, one shade,_

_And you, but one, can every shadow lend._

_Describe Adonis, and the counterfeit_

_Is poorly imitated after you._

_O_ _n Helen's cheek all art of beauty set_ _,_

_And you in Grecian tires are painted new._

_S_ _peak of the spring and foison of the year;_

_The one doth shadow of your beauty show,_

_The other as your bounty doth appear,_

_And you in every blessed shape we know._

_In all external grace you have some part,_

_But you like none, none you, for constant heart._

_\- William Shakespeare_

 

 

* * *

 

Louis had been running around since early morning. The only slowed movement he made was untangling himself from his lover's body that had intertwined together somehow, last night in their slumber. Though any other morning he would not have been the first one to be awake, today had to be made exceptional. After all, he could profess his undying love to his lover of six years, all over again, as if he would for the first time, even though his first time telling his lover how he felt was all together an embarrassing affair, ( he had just agreed to himself that he was definitely gay and seeing Harry, flushed and naked coming out of his bathroom deemed fit in Louis' eyes to confess it) this time could be better.

To make a great expressing affair, he had put together a checklist he would follow. Right from calling Lily, their cook to buying a very cliché bouquet of red roses, hand picked from the best orchards in all of London, Louis had done everything clichély romantic enough for Harry, because 'Harry is the gayest love of my life, he deserves the sun and the moon and all of the galaxy, but that being hypothetical, I guess a breakfast in bed with really amazing flowers and balloons and some amazing chocolates along with chocolate dripped strawberries would definitely earn me a nice round of love making with him, but only if he wishes to, you know no pressure', he had told Liam and Niall at the studio in which Liam was working then, but that kept aside, Louis felt that his idea was great.  
So he ran it through in the perfect checklist order, that being;

1\. Wake up without waking Haz. ✅

2\. Set up trolley tray.✅

3\. Bouquet? Balloons?✅

4\. Chocolates?✅

5\. Heavy English Breakfast.✅

6\. Strawberries in chocolate.✅

7\. A love song.

A song, is what is missing Louis thinks. He can't go to their room without a song to start the day with. Given the fact that they are musicians themselves, Louis felt stupid for not having thought of a song that screamed out all his emotions to Harry. Having woken up at the ungodly hour of five am, and having finished setting up all the gifts by seven thirty, he had another half an hour before his lover would rise from his sleep, one Louis wanted to wake him up with kisses and a song sung just for him. It seemed impossible to do, the task. He remained clueless as to what song would be best. So he wracked his brain of every love song he has ever heard and he stumbled upon the song he decided for his wedding, but what better occasion then professing your love all over again. And so it was decided, this one had to do it for them.

Slowly he made his way into their room, the curtains split in the middle, the sun peeking in, a porcelain doll like figurine laying on the creamy coloured satin duvet, brown wavy hair laid around his head like a halo, face pressed in the fluffed feather pillow, Louis had gone over board with their bedding but it was where they stayed the most so it made perfect sense, but at the sight of his lover's lean torso and never ending legs spread out on the bed, his perky derrière looming forward, his inked hands fisting the sheets in his sleep, and straight up a masterpiece out of Michael Angelo's mind, Louis wouldn't mind waking up before his younger mate everyday.

No words fell from his mouth just yet. After placing the tray on the side of the bed, he climbs on Harry's back and kisses down his neck and sooner than expected Harry pulls him forward and their posture was left with Louis' upper half being cradled in Harry's huge arms and his legs dangled backwards from Harry's waist, Louis kissed him and Harry leaned into Louis' hands that were splayed on his cheeks, his eyes still shut. Harry opens his green eyes and says with a smile, "If this is how I get to wake up, each day should be Valentines Day. I love you, Lou." Harry whispers the last part against Louis' lips and Louis leans in for another kiss before saying, "And I love you, Haz." They stare at each other for quite some time, the same thought running in both of their minds, 'How did I ever get so lucky to have you? I must have done some good in my past life, if you are in my present.' However, no words are shared, eyes can do the talking for them. They were past all that 'tell me what you think, I can't read thoughts' phase. Silence was never awkward and the only heaviness it held was their so called soulmate telepathy conveying and receiving messages from the other, it was a good, peaceful silence. But Louis can't take anymore attention, his face turns up and he motions Harry to get up as he squirms out of his embrace. He says, "Lily came in this morning and...... Happy Valentines Day, baby!" Harry's head snaps towards Louis and he looks on the verge of crying, because Lou is standing with a bouquet and five heart shaped balloons, his heart may have jumped and goddamn it there is a trolley with food and Louis is wearing Harry's Burberry's Winter Collection sweater with Harry's boxers and last night's sex is still evident on his petite body, but this is so pure and everything is so beautiful. He gets up from the bed, the sheets falling off, his au naturel mien overwhelmed Louis just as much as it did on the first time he saw him this way. Louis hums in his throat, his hands on Harry's elbows, circling them in and as the tune is set Louis sings,  
"Harry, uhhmhh....... Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Should I stay? Would it be a sin, If I said I can't help falling in love with you."

Harry follows up quickly with the next line, "Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Oh my darling, so it goes, somethings are meant to be."

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.

"I wanted to make amends, Harry. I was a fool, and I was young, but you were younger and wise. You knew what you wanted, and I remained capsized. You said, I was the one, bit I pushed you away all the time. I am sorry, do forgive me, I love you, you are still the only one." Louis says, shying away from Harry's burning gaze. But he didn't realize the tears in his lover's eyes were of love and the gaze even more of admiration, so Harry takes it in his own hands, pulls Louis into his embrace and turns his chin up to make him see his face, he says, "That was more beautiful than any sonnet you ever recited to me when we made love. I loved you even when you refused to look at me and I loved you even when you said, you were not gay, and I still loved you when you came on to me the moment I stepped out of that wasted bathroom that fortunate afternoon, and I still loved you when you jumped my bones on tour nights and I still loved you last night and I love you right now and I'll love you even when I am six feet under the...." "Shhh, don't say all that. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I swear to god, don't make this awesome day gloomy with your sappy until death do us part shit." Louis rushes to quiet Harry. Harry chuckles but kisses Louis until his stomach growls and Louis forces them to eat everything on the tray.  
Nobody needs to know about the three rounds they participated in after the aphrodisiacs work on side to side with Harry's charm and Louis enthusiasm.

~~~~~~

"I am gonna stay in all day or maybe call Gemma and go for a nice spa day." Harry mumbles into Louis' chest, where he has been laying for the last half an hour, sweater long forgotten, a gone duvet lying by their feet, disregarded. Louis pouts saying, "And what am I to do all day?" "Well you see, I have, um, not exactly a gift, but the route to it. Are you game enough, though? I worry, your lazy ass will give up halfway and all my efforts will go in vain." Harry sighs dramatically. Louis narrows his eyes glaring at the halo of brown hair laid on his chest, belonging to his beloved. A scowl adorning his face, he pushes Harry off of him and Harry, being the clumsy swan he is, stumbles on the fading satin, a confused glint to his face, but an achieved spark in his foresty eyes, Louis looks away, unable to decipher. He shakes his head, pulling on the, hitherto forgotten, sweater over his head and scrambling into his part of the closet to find something, boxers preferably and also some of his own denim pants that don't look ugly and truthfully are clean.

He emerges out of the closet with a hairbrush in hand and (un)fortunately dressed up, hair still tousled and Harry pouts at his boyfriend and says, "Where are you going?" And Louis answers," To find me gift." Like its the most obvious thing. And Harry being the giant, cheeky twink replies, "And how do you know its not my ass in a tutu corset with fishnets and black heels, basically me being a Harlot just for you, huh, daddy? I would sing, and maybe give you a strip show to the voice of Lana, just for you." And (like the little bastard he is) he moans, obscenely, like a bad pornography, and though it stirs something through Louis, he grumbles and says, "Well, keep fantasizing, hopefully the vibrator helps you. I am going to get my gift. May it be your ass on a silver platter or not. So what is it? What do I have to endure to get it?" Harry straightens up from the awkward 'elbows-&-knees' position he was formerly showing off his perky derriere in. Louis sighs and Harry chuckles before saying, "I was just kidding. But your first clue is in the kitchen." (?) and Louis thinks, like the idiot he is and says, "But I had Lily clean up everything in there. What do you mean my clue is there? What if she threw it away? I a--" He is interrupted by Harry who laughs and says, "Do you think you are the only one who can pay people to shut their mouths about secrets? Go away you little shit. Find it and with it will be a clue to another one." With that Harry gets up from the bed and moves to the joined bathroom, (but not before doing a show of dropping to his knees and then getting up and stalking off or maybe strutting away with his butt swaying and slightly jiggling) (embarrassingly leaving behind a long string of obscene moans, his voice high pitched, his bedroom voices were Louis' weakness and he knew it well).

Louis, face flushed and pants a bit tight from the show he got upstairs, tries distracting his mind off of it and stalks in to the kitchen and starts thinking where could Harry hide the clue. And a nice (fucking awful) half an hour later, his quest remained unestablished, yet. So he sits down on the kitchen counter, hands pulling at his hair when something next to the (fucking) stove grabs his eye and he thinks 'The bloody thing was right infront of my fucking eyes! Tommo you gotta get back in the game!' A little mind-scolding, he is getting up and reaching it and he thinks its the same colour as the bloody counter, how the fuck was he to see it? And no his hands don't tremble when he picks up the envelope, a beautiful calligraphy handwriting that said 'My Love.' And honestly he melts because this is bloody Harry's handwriting and wow, its a letter or just some quote because again its bloody a calligraphy font, but handwritten and his mind is already boggled. He pulls it out and reads, out loud, by mistake, "If I were to meet you, not in a loo, Oh Lou! It would be embarrassing, cuddles on that couch, touches with which my body burns! And forever 17 I'll remain. And I shall forever be grateful to gargoyle guarded gates, and plates with anchovy bakes, And another man I shall become."

And to an outsider these words are utter bullshit, penned out by some coke addict, to Louis though, these are a log into the olden days, and he smiles, a shit eating grin that makes him look like the bloody cat that got the cream. And he runs, runs to the dirt room, instantly slipping on his coat and his shoes before grabbing his wallet, forgetting the keys and whistles to the next on coming cabbie and two stop infront of him as he rushes in and screams, "Mate, Barbican Arts Centre." And the cabbie takes off.

Given the fact that he is in love with the most dramatic boy of the century, he should have expected this, because he still remembers the time they met here, it was a party Louis was invited to, it was being hosted by Carl Menindee, a fan of their music but he knew how much Louis loved classical plays and thus, they ended up at the party, a week after he finally confessed his undying wish to fuck Harry's brains out, no subtleties at all, pure blunt and no nerves for Louis. That's, however, a story for only their eyes. And at this party they ended up on the front seats, that were sofas for all chief guests to relax on and throughout the show of god only remembers what play, because Harry was giving him distracting caresses while the waistcoat clad waitresses roamed around with anchovy muffins, whatever in the world was that supposed to be, Louis and Harry only had eye -sex with each other, they never got out of the honeymoon period, apparently.

As he entered the now empty halls, in the middle of the stage, with one of the stage lights burning into it, laid a lone box, gift wrapped and the size of a football, with a yellow envelope on its side, slantingly standing. So he picked both of those up and leaves, after (obviously) having a conversation with Mr. Menindee (who suprisingly wasn't Australian). So he sat on a bench inside the campus and calmly opened the wrappings because Harry hated when someone tore it open, and he sat there bewildered because they were green and blue Adidas kicks, that he had subtly bookmarked in his (Harry's) laptop's search history. So, okay, Harry got the hint. And wow, they are nice. After having worn the shoes, he picks up the older ones and places them inside the box and picks up the envelope and reads, "My Angel." And , oh! Louis is nothing but a puddle of heart eyes on the cold bench, because, 'Fuck, Haz and his crazy, crazy endearments.' And Lo! And behold, inside the envelope, in another round of calligraphy font, handwritten by the one and only Harry (Harold) Curly McCurlypants, is another clue, "Chocolates, Pies, and Candies alike, Luna, Neville, Rowling too much. Love seat, shared. Chocolates gone. Matinee shows we forgot. -Curlyfry (17)"  And again, Louis is too enthusiastic to run, almost forgets to pick up his old Vans, before sprinting across the park and hailing another cab, he screams in this cabbie's face too, "Sunny and Klaus's at Greek Street." The cabbie hums before taking off. Amd yet another smile remains on his face, Curlyfry will be the death of his.

As he pays off the cabbie hastily, Louis eyes off the multipurpose Café stood in all its victorian glory. A gay café, that Harry took him to. Now, it looks like any other book café to a passerby but 'no entry to homophobes' is written bright and clear in its Rainbow banner, saying, Sunny and Klaus's. Ultimately based on Lemony Snicket's novel, this book cafe is perfectly (eerily) channeled to the three young children, you must wonder, where is Violet, but isn't that the good in suspense and observation, the servings and decor are 'Violet themed', there are adorable gay things, that only gay people understand, rainbows that are fading, a touch of lost families and creaking floorboards on the book part, providing more to the Victorian Era's biggest kept secrets of gay men and their feigning dignities. Louis and Harry felt just at home. "Berry, hi, um,--" "Mr. Tomlinson, what a surprise! Where is Harry? You alone." Berry(?) asks. Louis nods before saying, "I would like a plate of curly fries and my regular seat please. Thanks, while I look around the books. And are there any older cd's that have come in?" Berry nods and says, "Yes! There is this new collection from '40's. French and a lot of kissing. If you want to check those out, they are right next to the D-F rack. Enjoy!" Louis nods before walking upto a pair of differently styled love seats placed across a small (not tiny, but) coffee table specifically designed out as a wooden and glass base with acrylic blue and green inside it. It was one of the reasons for being Harry and Louis's favorite table. It was in the far corner, under a magenta coloured wall that held a piece of work drawn by some Harry Potter Fanatic, (obviously), it was just a picture of Luna dipping Neville down, in their wedding attire, as she kisses him (a try at breaking gender stereotypes, a good one at that), while Rowling along with others claps on. He places the gift box on the short Throne-like looking seat, that had its back to the entrance, a gaudy Blood-red and golden seams. While he himself sat across it, on a Navy chair with ships sewn onto it, with silver strings. It was nice. He sits for a second, reads his clue again, and like that he gets up and goes over to the books section that is (not-so-creatively) named 'Tome', it was nice. (at this point, I, the idiot writer thinks, the word nice has been used too much, but whatever!) He goes straight to M-P section searching for O. In the early dating period, Harry and Louis always bonded over books and stories and authors, they connected to Oscar Wilde together, and so Louis pulls out the oldest, first copy version of 'The picture of Dorian Grey' amd he knew, at which point in the book, his next clue would be on, so he pulls up the page and there lies another envelope, faded brown in colour, an over excited gleam in his eyes, he pulls it out, puts the book back and sits down right there. The next thing he knows there is a plate of chocolate next to him, his favourite kind. And no one is in sight. So he takes a bite and he opens he reads, in Harry's handwriting, its written, "My Muse." And , okay, again he has become a gooey puddle, in broad daylight, infront of so many people, who could recognize him, and give away his privacy, but, 'Awww, that motherfucker!' Is all he can think. He opens it and he is hit by a peculiar scent, of warm vanilla and honey, and (sniff) mild raspberry, it smells like Harry in his bubble bath, and he is transported to the day Louis bought him that satin bathrobe, and fuck Louis wants to run home and run Harry a bath and maybe take him then and there with his pearl colored, satin bathrobe slipping off his body, but nooooo he is here at the café and he has his lover's gift to find and he is drooling, 'Fuck, that twink and his china doll body!' Louis thinks before straightening up and walking to his claimed seat. And then he reads the next clue,"My love, my life, my body, my mind all belongs to someone else, even the smell of me, lingering onto this sheet. Who do you want it to be? Sir, Master, Daddy? There's a lot I could give to you! But let me put on a show for you tiger. And if you know me like I know you, then always, two is better than one. And when Rocky road and Mint chocolate chip are the kinks that you have, bring it on, lucky!" And just like that, all motivation to get up and run a cross country, disappears in thin air, because this is Harry. His Harry, who is a tease and 'motherfucking twink ass bitch' who is expressing that he loves body worship and foodplay with ice-creams, and this is the same Harry who lost his innocence to Louis, and this is the same Harry who has a pain kink and the same Harry who loves kittens, and the same Harry who wants his ass eaten and his mind is so conflicted at this moment and some what disappointed with himself and Harry, because even though he said that Harry's ass on a platter would make a good gift, does not mean he would actually like it, and maybe Harry's threat from this morning doesn't seem all that joking anymore and he feels like a bloody predator and Harry's the fresh, tender meat, asking to be bitten, and Louis is contemplating all the options and is at his wits end an--, " Louis, mate." Its Zayn and Louis has never been more happy to see the raven-haired lad. He gets up and hugs him tight and then whispers, "Zaynie! How are you mate?" He lets go and Zayn sits across from him and sets the gift in the table that suddenly hosts a plate of (fuck, I forgot I ordered them) curly fries. Zayn smiles and says, "What are you upto? People are going crazy since they saw you first at Barbican Art Centre and next moment you are running across town to Greek Street and then disappear for the whole of afternoon. You know its 4 pm, right? I thought you and curly had plans?" "I do, we do Zayn. Its just that, he is so young and I have turned him into some sex freak, like god's sake! What have I done?" Louis groans loudly. Zayn chuckles and says, "That angel boy of yours, is just not as angelically innocent up there, like he looks upon naked eyesight. He is the one who has turned you into this kinky little shit, mate we all know you. Okay, and why are you suddenly worried about bedroom habits?" Zayn looks, a little, worried. Louis shoves the clue in Zayn's hands and tells him to read.

Zayn reads and laughs before saying, "Is this him talking about you licking icecream from his body?" Louis kicks Zayn under the table and squeaks, "No, its, its like, uhh--" "Its the other way around, he licks it off of you. Goddamn!! You two are some sort of freaks!" Zayn says, laughing, not one bit serious, how could he be serious, he has known these two for so long. Louis just groans. Zayn simmers down and says, "Did you atleast go upto the ice-cream shop?" "No, this is the clue I found here. I still have to run around town before finding the next clue." Louis says, his voice small, but hopeful nonetheless. "Did you ever think, that maybe it was made to sound sexualized, but its just a kid's imagination behind it? Like just like in treasure hunt. A clue can only be as demeaning as you make it out to be. So I say, you check out the whatever place this Ice-cream shoppe is and I'll take your leave. Bye, bebz." Zayn smiles, getting up from his seat and leaving a smiling Louis behind.

"Yeah! I did it. And no he was not suspicious. No I told to think like a child. Yeah he is wearing the shoes, looking good with the ugly sweater...---" Pause and a speaking (screaming) from the other side before he says, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Burberry is not ugly. Anyways meet you at six." Zayn says as he starts driving back to wherever he came from.  
Louis finishes eating with a heavenly smile and pays off before going and hailing a cab, but right as he was hailing a cab, he hears Berry call out to him, "Mr. Tommo! Your bag." And Louis is like, 'what fucking bag?' But then he takes it, thanks Berry and climbs into the waiting cab and this time politely says, "Gardenia Naturels, Broadwick Street." The cabbie nods, before taking off and plays songs on the radio and just his luck, the sky starts drooping, greying, verging to raining. He feels heavenly with the wind blowing his fringe. And he is suddenly reminded of the bag Berry gave him. He opens it and there is a small receipt like paper in it, he picks it up and see's his name written on it. It was a tux ordered in his name and a raincoat lying very conveniently under it. And he is suddenly very much boggled (mind-fucked, thank you very much, Harry!) why in the world is there a rain coat and a tux order receipt lying inside a bag that he has suddenly come to claim, (Berry said it's his, thank you not) and what game is this, he no longer wants to play, but he is eager to reach the end too, so easy to say he is damned.  
"Lad, we are here. That would be 20 pounds." The cabbie says. Louis mutters a polite 'Thanks!' And pays him before getting out, and he hears a "Happy Valentines, Louis Tomlinson!" He looks behind, but the cabbie has already left. Confused, happy, sad, angry, tired, disappointed, surprised, shocked, excited and god knows which fucking emotion is floating through him, he forges a smile and walks inside the big Ice-cream parlour. He is greeted by Manny, "Louis Tomlinson, what do we owe this pleasant visit to?" Louis laughs, "Two tubs of ice-cream and some sort of hint." Manny laughs before screaming out the order, "Ella, a tub of rocky road and mint chocolate each. Now! Move you lazy ass!" Louis was pleasantly surprised when Manny ordered the right thing. Two tubs are placed in front of him and he picks them up and the moment he touches the bottom of Rocky road's tub, he feels it, a paper, or an envelope stuck to its bottom. He pulls it and places the tubs on the counter. A mint green envelope, with brown sparkle penned on its cover, "My Immortal Love." And 'where the fuck does Haz bring these names from?' He opens it calmly (no, his hands are not shaking, excuse me please!) This time, however, he doesn't turn to goo on the floor, he stands straight and he see's Manny packing his delivery cart and the only things on it are his orders, he smiles at him, when he catches his sight and he winks and says, "Don't be surprised when all ends up way different then what you ate expecting!" And then he is leaving. He reads his next clue, "Gucci, Central street. 6 pm, today! -Harry. And that is the most simple, and straightforward clue, he has received all morning, and Central Street being only two blocks away, he walks there, his vans in hand, and the raincoat within the bag. And now he starts thinking, why was Zayn at Haz and his café, who was the cabbie and how did Berry hand this bag to him, and why did Manny say that and why is he taking the order home?  
Before he could contemplate anymore, he sees the big Gucci showroom and he walks in and he is being attacked by Lottie, his mum, Niall and Lou, and the showroom manager, "Louis!" "LouLou!" "Boobear!" "Mate!" "Tommo!" "Bro!" "Mr. Tomlinson!" "What the heck? What is going on? Where did y'all come from? And what the hell? WHAT THE HELL?" The manager speaks up, "Mr. Tomlinson, if you would just follow me." And Louis thrusts his bags into his mum and sister's hands, before blindly following the manager towards the dressing area. Everybody silently follows him inside and there two assistants are telling Louis, "Mr. Tomlinson, can you strip down to your boxers and then if you wish to freshen up the washroom's empty." "No, thank you! What is going on?" Niall says, "Tommo mate. Listen to them, we can't tell you anything. You'll just have to go along." His mum nods at him and Lottie makes a face to tell him to cooperate. He just strips and he is so glad he is wearing clean boxers. The manager runs up to him and says, "There is a shower facility, if you'd like to, you know, shower!" Louis says, "Towels? Soap?" His mum throws a small duffle bag at him and he shuts up. He purses his lips and walks towards the 'shower facility ', and then he showers. He comes out smelling like his childhood self and he is somewhat happy, but still very much confused. "Aah, well. We shall leave you to dress in your robes. Here, Mr. Tomlinson." He sees a small coat bag lying on a hangar rack. He opens the zipper and then pulls the Navy blue, tweed pants and with it there is a white button up that is a perfect size and behind it is a Darker blue coat jacket. He walks out like that, hair a mess and face flushed, and nothing on his feet, and clad in his perfect tux, it was the most beautiful thing he has ever worn. But then the manager says, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Mark, bring the navy blue waistcoat and the red and blue diagonally striped tie, velvet, not silk. No yellow on it please. And the accessories too, brown box." Lottie and Niall cackle like madmen at that and Jo just smiles at Louis. Lou is already setting up a chair and her beautifying instruments infront of a mirror.

After fifteen minutes of dress up with Louis, Mark and John, the manager, Louis looks impeccable in his dark blues and reds and blue stripes and browns ('The belt and shoes must match. And those are the best cotton and silk mixed plain white socks you will find all over the world. So brown leather and white along with this outfit goes as a strong fashion statement, this was custom made and you shall not mess it.') However, the end result was amazing ("Mate I would do me any time. And is that my ass, fuck, do I look hot?") At this point all his contemplations and thoughts have fucked off to some far off corner. And all he can think is, 'Damn right, I am the hottest guy on earth. Harry's gonna trip." He is still out of substance as to why is his family here, why was Zayn at the café , what are Niall and Lou doing here and everything has just disappeared, and he just doesn't care right now. The next thing he knows is that, Lou did his hair, he is wearing expensive dress robes, even more expensive shoes and a very expensive cologne and that he is now hiding his quiff and perfect face and outfit under the black rain jacket and he is being ushered into a chauffer driven Bentley.  
At that moment he is suddenly reminded of a piece of technology he holds in his pant pocket, a mobile, he pulls it out and the first thing that catches his eye is a message from Harry, 'Left breastpocket, rain coat.' No I love you's and no I miss you's, and no Hxxx either. This isn't how he texts normally, and suddenly everything hits him like a bloody freight truck running at 90 mph and he is just waiting for his eyes to cloud with the blood that's already clouded his ears and to die, but the thing is, he isn't hit and there's no on-coming death to his being and it's just his fucking thoughts. So he scrambles to pull out whatever is there in his pocket. This time its no intricate envelope and no calligraphy, its an old letter, the paper is a little faded and the ink is a little bit smudged or worn off in places and this looks like Harry's handwriting, but lots of tear patches on it.  
"Dearest Lou,  
Hi, I don't know how to say this put loud, and I hate to make you read this. But this is the only way you'll ever know.  
You walked in my life like the little ball of sunshine you are. You came, you turned my world upside down and you stayed.  
I try every day to prove to you my love, love, but its difficult because unlike how we are taught it wasn't like that. It wasn't like 'Hi, hey there . Let me take you out, let me be your lover, let me be your man.' It was months of pining, months of unsaid feelings, months of anger, months of me telling myself what an idiot I am and it was months of us being apart before we came back to sort it out. But even now there are things we haven't said. May it be my very much undisguised love or me loving all your little-little things that only I know and all those imperfections that I fell in love with.  
But even after all what we have gone through, I still can't find the words to say, all I know is that, it may have started as a crush and then pinning after you for so long, I get to have you in my arms each night, I am afraid that when I wake up somebody else will take my place and I will no longer be the one to hold you in my arms and even though I try my hardest to make the most of what I can have with you, I am barely making it. I love you so much that it hurts, it brings tears to my eyes when I think that one day you will wake up and no longer need me, want my love or care to spare a glance to me. I am always on edge because I never know when that day comes, and I wake up and see you no longer lying in my arms and your stuff gone and my heart, my life and I in general is left behind empty.  
It's not my insecurities speaking, its rather my overwhelming thoughts that I hide from everyone that's making me ask you this, will you be mine for one more night, because the thought of you leaving me unprepared and spontaneously is the stuff right out of my nightmares. Because, god knows, what will happen if I am ever to watch you leaving me.  
You know I decided I loved you when I saw you dancing to Somebody to love in my room, wearing my sweater, while you thought I was showering. It's not a song you dance to but watching you swim in my oversized sweater with no pants while you screamed out the lyrics clicked something in my fifteen year old mind, you see, I had my doubts that you did it just to get me into your pants, (that was the most logical reasoning) but you were so oblivious jiggling your ass to Queen and screaming it out while I looked on like a creep, I decided I want to see this idiot dancing and singing songs everyday for the rest of my miserable life, if I could I would have gotten down on my knees begging you to be mine that day, but you see I couldn't because even when you weren't mine, I was already yours, heart, mind, soul stamped with a huge neon ink spelling all your wishes, 'Oh look, his heart reads L O U I S!' And you remained oblivious..."

At this point Louis could figure out each and every emotion Harry put into words, he could feel his tears, his smiles, his smirk, his dimple, his crinkled eyes, everything and he wanted to scream out because 'Shit, he saw me doing that.' & 'Lord, why is he such an idiotic oaf, why do I love him and why does he think I am going to leave him, if anything he will find someone better.'  
"...You see Mr. Tomlinson, I loved you from such a young age, meaning do you even remember taking me even when you said you were gay, I didn't hesitate a moment to get you off, I dropped my kit the moment you asked me to. And I didn't expect anything in return, and I still totally understand if you won't want me anymore. But remember it was us who stood up together, it was always LouisandHarry against the world, and it always will be. Lou baby, I won't ever break your heart, so if you ever let me down, put me down gently. Given that you are straightforward I guess I have the right to ask that much of you.  
I trusted you enough to move in with you when I turned 16, and I swear I have loved every moment of cooking and being your little housewife, atleast you loved me back, hopefully nothing has changed between us, it was beautiful then, its beautiful now and hopefully it remains the same for a long time. Because baby, I would die if you are not near me.  
I have to warn you though, its the last time I will be with you as your boyfriend.  
Solemnly yours,  
Haz."

What?

"Sir, we are here." The driver tells me. "Uhm, where are we?" Louis asks, confused, sad and his voice croaked and died inside his throat, it felt heavy on his tongue because he didn't want to see where he was, he didn't understand the letter, he didn't want this to be the moment where his life kills him. His thoughts ran wild and he almost missed the reply the driver gave him, "Where I was told to get you." "Oh, um, okay." He opens the door and it has stopped raining is his first thought. He steps off and walks ahead, its a dark path leading ahead and he pulls out his phone to switch its flash when he notices that it's dead. In the middle of nowhere, a path leading to somewhere, and its dark, there are stars in the sky, but it's not like anything he has seen since, "Oh my fucking god!!!" A gasp leaves his mouth at his thoughts, "Is this a repeat of 2012? Please, god, don't play with my heart. I am not strong enough for this." He walks further even with his heart beating as if its going to beat out of his chest, his sternum is almost killing him and his lungs feel as if they are burning, its so constricting in this damn jacket, bit he is not going to remove it yet, so he walks further and soon is met my stairs going up and he walks it and turns out there are candles lighting up the entire way, he reaches a plain opening and there walking ahead of him are more candles lighting up the path that is in a hairpin loop just going further and he has to just walk there, it looks like a lot of distance and yet he is jumping on his heels and he is swiftly walking there.

The candles are very romantic and it looks like something only Haz will do for him. In the far off, he can listen to bugs chirping in midst of the farms that laid idly brushing in the high road he walked, the breeze making them sway. He let all his thoughts vanish as he looked at the stars above him and the cleared road for him, laid with candles leading him forward. He could name an infinite reasons why he didn't deserve Harry and his love but he won't because he is at fault for letting Harry feel so insecure about their impeccably, imperfectly, perfect love story. All he can do is be vocal about his thoughts when he meets Harry at the end of this path, even if he is there in the first place.

And as he nears the end, he can see a nice open walled tent set up, with soft music playing in the background, yellow mellow lights lighting up the entire place, the soft flowing creek audible and he is in awe when he reaches there and a magnificent sex on legs in a ash grey tux with royal blue shirt and a grey waistcoat and black shiny shoes and the same coloured belt, with a dark bluish black tie with grey patterns on it, is standing there with a bunch of yellow tulips, his face looking impeccable and his curly hair styled perfectly and his eyes shining in the lighting.

"Harry."

"Louis."

Their voices only a mere whisper lost in the breezy air around them.

"You found me." Harry says with a smile, showing off his dimples.

"Seems like I did. You waiting for someone. This set up looks great." Louis says, playfully teasing.

"Oh, you like it. Its for the love of my life. My one and only, but I do have these to give to you. These are yours." Harry plays along. His smile never once faltering.

"Oh, lucky girl. But thanks." Louis teases.

"Oh, no. Guy, he is a great chap, great ass, amazing singing skills and he is shit at cooking but he loves me amd I love him too." Harry smirks at Louis' blushing face.

Louis coughs before saying, "Well, I always knew you were an ass guy, those hands have to be put to work somewhere."

"Louis, do you know what yellow tulips mean?" Harry asks, diverting the prior comment.

"You are crazy if you think I would know." Louis replies, lying.

"You should lie to people who don't know you. So tell me what it means." Harry calls him out.

"Hopelessly in love." Louis whispers.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Harry teases.

"Being hopelessly in love, yellow tulips mean being hopelessly in love." Louis says, not meeting his eyes.  
Suddenly he feels Harry lifting his face from his chin and then staring at each other's eyes, Louis feels plump, soft and full lipson his and the sensation is electric, Oh. He moves his lips in sync and soon the flowers are behind Harry's back where Louis is gripping on to his neck, his other hand gripping Harry's bicep that bulges out because of the angle he is now dipping Louis in, his one hand on his waist, the other still under his chin. The kiss, however chaste leaves them both very much asking for more and more but no can do. Harry pulls back, straightening Louis.

Louis' eyes still pressed close, he touches his lips with his fingertips and he is feeling like a teenager having his first kiss with the hopeless crush who gave in. "Louis, love. May I have this dance?" And who is Louis to deny Harry of his wishes. And so they dance, not gracefully, not slowly but just like they want to, to Queen and Ed Sheeran and then finally they stopped, laughing and giggling, they were drunk in love, what do you expect.

Every touch felt like the first and every laugh became a melody, each star a witness to their love, standing next to the creek's flowing water, the breeze blowing their hair, they were so in love. And then Louis had to ruin it, "Harry what did your letter mean?"

"What do you mean? What letter?' Harry asks, genuinely confused. "The one that you left in my coat pocket, I even got a text telling me to read it specifically." Harr gets his phone out and shows Louis, "Um, no. I didn't send any text." "But it was your handwriting." Louis mumbles.

"Show me." Harry demands softly.

As Harry reads it, there is a blush on his cheeks and Louis looks at him endearingly. "Um, Lou, this is one of my waste letter's from last year, I wrote it but never handed it out. Oh my god, Liam!" Harry squeak's out.

"Liam?" Louis asks.

"Nothing, forget it. We have more things planned. But I have to blindfold you now."  
"Okay." Louis complies easily.  
He trusts Harry to not throw him in some ditch. He is soon blindfolded by one of their own blindfolds' and Harry's hand is in his waist and his right hand in Harry's right hand, as Harry leads them out.

They walk for a nice ten minutes and then they stop. Louis is bouncing on the balls of his feet, but Harry tells him to quiet down. He stands still, grinning ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat. Harry whispers in his ear, "1, 2, 3...." And he has vision back but he is immediately crying as all their families and friends are standing there with small cardboards in their hands, it completed off to read, "Please Marry Harry?"  
Louis turns around to meet Harry's face but is met by Harry down in one Knee, a splendid platinum band with a big star shaped sapphire embedded into it, his hands fly to his mouth to cover his gasp,but it's still audible enough.  
"Louis William Tomlinson, I saw you standing in a red beanie at the door of my bathroom, waiting for me to walk out,band when I did, I was naked, but you were the one who took my breath away. You said I love you and I was left standing like a vegetable without brains while you poured your heart out to me. I loved you then. We stood by each other when people told us we were too young to know about love, you stood by me when I lost faith and I stood by you through all your stunts.

"No matter what, it was always you and I against the world, Louis. Even when we were bound to different people, we still came back together, and even though the pictures on the internet was always our mouths on someone else's, I knew that at the end of the day your heart belongs to me and my heart beats just for you. I loved you even when you were forced to call our relationship bullshit.." Niall snorts and Zayn smacks him- "... and I loved you even when we were being hared all around the world. And I loved you even when everyone loved us all around too.

"Our love how much ever be hidden, it can only burn brighter than the sun, no one can put it out and anybody in the middle will only burn because I am burning every time you touch me, its a burn a crave, your the fire I want to stay alive, you are my sun, you are my wave, I am the moon that worships the mere existence of the Earth, I am the candle that wants to burn out just to give you light and I am the sweater to keep you warm and I am the boat that never capsizes.

Will you do me the honour of marrying me and living for a life with unexpected twists?"

"Yes! Yes! An infinite times yes!" Louis screams as he pulls Harry up into a hard kiss. Everyone around them laughs as Harry pushes in the ring on Louis' finger. Louis beams harder, if possible. Everyone claps and then hugs are being passed and then everyone settle down on the tables and food is bing served and champagne is being passed, everyone is happy amd chattering and in midst of all that, Harry sweeps Louis off and runs away with him. They run and run till they reach a small hillock where there is Harry's old SUV, parked. Louis is panting and giggling. Harry pulls out a picnic basket and a blanket, he spreads' it and Louis sits down in it, unbuttoning his coat and then he hears a clunk in his pocket. He searches and finds another box in it and he opens it to find a similar platinum ring but with an emerald embedded instead of a sapphire. He pulls it out and finds Harry looking at him wide eyed and blushing, yet grinning as he pushed his finger out for Louis to put the ring on, Louis does so and then Harry serves them both lasagne and they eat in silence before Harry lays down, pulling Louis with him, "Hey, Fiancé." Harry says. Louis blushes furiously before sating, "Hi there, fiancé."

They star gaze for a little over half an hour before Harry is smothering Louis with kisses on the mouth. Louis starts grinding on Harry's thigh before straddling him and taking control, Harry whimpers and moans at Louis' sudden dominance, but lets him take over. He himself starts grinding down in him and soon they are both panting and Harry squeaks out, "Let's take this home, I don't want to screw up our clothes." Louis helps harry pick everything and Louis shoots a text to his mum as they drive and as they get stuck in traffic, Louis takes a picture of their entwined hands that held rings and posts it on Instagram with the caption "Ours." And soon, Harry shoots a tweet saying, 'Solemnly yours, @Louis_Tomlinson. -Harry Styles.'

After that they let the world assume whatever they wanted to, they were free.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Means a lot. Please do leave a feedback and if you liked this, please do check out my other works too.  
> Thanks!  
> -M.


End file.
